Felisa Howard
Felisa Howard (2259-2370) was a Human female who lived during the 23rd and 24th centuries. Howard had a son named Paul, a granddaughter named Beverly Crusher, and a great-grandson named Wesley Crusher. Felisa's son Paul and his wife, Isabel, died when their daughter Beverly was a young girl. Felisa, whom Beverly called "Nana," adopted her. Although she was not a professional doctor, she had taught herself how to use herbs and roots in place of traditional medications and developed other remedies. She was also known for her frank advice and wisdom. Felisa kept detailed journals of her life, going back many years from the time of her death. She also served as keeper of the Howard family candle and as host for the anaphasic lifeform Ronin, who had been living with Howard women for centuries. Felisa's favorite flower was the camellia – she always kept fresh camellias in her house. ( ) In 2339, Felisa was living with her granddaughter Beverly on Arvada III when an outbreak of Bloodfire exhausted the colonies medical supplies. The elder Howard used the local roots and herbs for medicinal purposes during the Arvada III disaster. This sparked Beverly's interest in the medical field. Following the disaster, Beverly and her grandmother moved to the Caldos colony on Caldos II, where Felisa worked as a local healer. ( ; ) Felisa often made vegetable soup, including peas and carrots, which Beverly recalled as delicious when she was stranded without food on planet Kesprytt. ( ) Felisa and Beverly moved to Caldos colony by at least 2342, since that was when Beverly entered Starfleet Academy, subsequently marrying Jack Crusher in 2348. The next year, Felisa became a great-grandmother following the birth of Beverly's son Wesley. She remained on Caldos II after Beverly had left. While there, she often had resident Ned Quint take care of her affairs. Quint was somewhat aware of Ronin's presence, believing him to be a . Felisa was over one hundred years old when she died in 2370, apparently of natural causes. Beverly, now a Starfleet officer and chief medical officer aboard the starship , returned to Caldos II aboard the ship to deliver an eulogy. While there, she found her grandmother's journals, and discovered that she had a 34-year old lover named Ronin. They had met shortly after Felisa's mother's funeral. Ronin was in fact an anaphasic lifeform who had been living with Howard women for centuries. Their biochemistry allowed him to maintain molecular cohesion, and he used the family candle as a receptacle. Ronin had attempted to merge with Beverly as well, but Enterprise-D crewmembers investigating the failure of the colony's weather modification network nearly uncovered his secret. Felisa's body registered anaphasic signatures from her time with Ronin. It was exhumed as part of the investigation and Ronin took control of her, incapacitating Lieutenant Commanders Data and Geordi La Forge. Beverly then destroyed the candle and Ronin himself, and Felisa was returned to her grave. Although Ronin may have ultimately been a malicious presence in Felisa's life, her journals revealed that he made her very happy. ( ) External link * Category:Humans Category:2259 births Category:2370 deaths Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Arvada III residents Category:Medical practitioners